


What Happened In-Between

by DiamondBackNeko_chi



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBackNeko_chi/pseuds/DiamondBackNeko_chi
Summary: The story of what takes place Just after Bailey takes control of the Circus. My very first "finished" fanfiction.





	What Happened In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Set just after Bailey takes control of the Circus. This story takes place "between pages."

Bailey is amazed. He says nothing. He stands and stares at the pure white fire that he himself had lit moments before.  
  
From somewhere behind him a voice shouts. “Bailey?!” It is Poppet. Her eyes overflow with tears as she runs to him.  
  
He hugs her tightly, assuring himself that this moment is real.  
  
After a moment she looks up, her tears slowing. “Why didn’t you come with us? How are you here now?”  
  
Bailey looks into her eyes for a moment, then smiles gently. He pulls Poppet again into an embrace. Saying nothing, he waits for her to calm down.  
  
Widget appears from the gap in the party tent, stunned to see Bailey. Calmly, he walks to the spot where his sister and Bailey stand. Jokingly he says, “So, you finally decided to show, huh?”  
  
Bailey smiles. “I made it. I’m here.”  
  
“I hate to break up this reunion, but shouldn’t we be asking Celia ‘What now?’” Tsukiko questions as she appears.  
  
“Miss Tsukiko, do you mind if we talk later, instead?” Bailey responds.  
  
“Wait what are you two talking about?” Poppet asks, confused.  
  
Widget tilts his head. “Did something happen?”  
  
Bailey answers, “Well, it’s a little hard to explain right now. You two should come with me when I talk to Marco and Celia later.”  
  
“You know Celia?” Poppet asks, still a bit confused.  
  
“Well, not really. We only talked a little.”  
  
“Wait, who is Marco?” Widget tilts his head to the opposite side.  
  
“ He’s…Well…Like I said, later. But, right now…I’m…feeling…a little…tir-…” Bailey slumps to the ground, exhausted.  
  
“Bailey!?” The twins shout, surprised and worried.  
  
“He must have tired himself out, what, with all that happened.” Tsukiko says, unbothered.  
  
The twins are still confused. But, right now they are too worried about Bailey to ask any more questions.  
  
……  
  
Bailey had seen and done much that day. He was quite discombobulated upon his arrival to New York. He ran the mile from August’s home to the Circus. He then had to find a way into the Circus. He was met with strange occurrences and an almost unbelievable story of magic and peril. He had been the one chosen to save the Circus. He ran around collecting the proper materials to bring the Circus back to life. He had done all of this in only a small portion of one day. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. That, combined with the shock of everything he had seen and learned, caused him to collapse.  
  
……  
  
Bailey wakes. The small clock in this tent says it is 10 o’clock. He is lying on someone’s bed, able to hear the crowds of people outside. Poppet and Widget are sitting next to him. All he can think is, “Aren’t they supposed to be performing right now?” He sits up and stretches his arms.  
  
Widget turns around at the sound of movement. “Bailey!”  
  
“You’re awake.” The twins say, relieved.  
  
Bailey just looks at them for a moment, and the twins watch Bailey with concerned eyes.  
  
“Bailey, are you alright?” Poppet asks, worried.  
  
“Now, can you tell us what happened?” Widget asks again.  
  
Bailey, now a little more awake, suddenly remembers everything that has happened to him today.  
  
“Oh, right. I suppose we should go talk to Celia and Marco now.”  
  
The trio leaves the tent and makes their way to the Wishing Tree, navigating carefully through the crowds.  
  
……  
  
Once inside, the door-gap behind them closes, and two transparent figures stand under the Wishing Tree.  
  
“Ce…Celia?” asks Widget incredulously.  
  
“Wh…What hap-…” Poppet starts.  
  
Celia stops her. “Hello. Poppet. Widget. Don’t worry, I’ll explain in a moment.”  
  
“Celia, who is that?” Widget interjects.  
  
“This is Marco….You two still recall that game, right? Well, he was my opponent.”  
  
Marco tips his hat. “The Murray twins, right? When I last saw the two of you, you had just turned thirteen. It was the 13th anniversary of the Circus. It’s good to see you again.”  
  
“Celia, Marco, would you mind telling Poppet and Widget everything? Also, I’d rather like to hear it again, now that the situation isn’t as dire.”  
  
“Of course, I always intended to tell them everything. I guess there is no time like the present.”  
  
……  
  
Celia and Marco proceeded to tell them everything. They told them the details of the challenge, how each had fallen in love with their opponent, and how Celia found a loophole. They told Poppet and Widget all that Bailey had done for the Circus. Celia told them that she and Marco were now a part of the Circus and would be together forever.  
  
……  
  
The twins listened attentively. When Celia had finished her story, they remained silent for a moment.  
  
Widget spoke first. “You said that Bailey saved the Circus. Does that mean he’s a part of it now, too?”  
  
“So, this means Bailey is going to stay with us now?” Poppet surmises.  
  
“Yes, that’s right Winston, Miss Penelope.” Marco confirms.  
  
“I can finally be somewhere I love, somewhere I’ll never tire of, with so many interesting people, and with the people I love to be around. This place is my home now.”  
  
The trio exchange gentle, happy smiles. Even Celia and Marco smile as the 12th chime sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an assignment in my literature class back in 14' or 15'. All the dialogue was originally color-coded, so if the lines seem a little off, it's because I added on to them.


End file.
